


Song Fiction Meme Things I Don't Know

by Moraca101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: GHB - Freeform, One Shot, POV First Person, Shuffle Challenge, Songfic, go listen to these, love these songs, oh well, things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraca101/pseuds/Moraca101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I put my playlist on shuffle. Whoops my finger slipped and now there is fan fic on my English and History assignments. Better put them somewhere nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Fiction Meme Things I Don't Know

Secrets by Mary Lambert

I smiled at the man in front of me. He smiled back without meaning to, as he slept on the bench. He was so tall and dark, his jacket smelled of smoke. He had rather smudged white makeup that obviously was meant to draw a smile across his features. I studied his dark skin which contrasted greatly from the white paint. I shook him gently. He blinked his eyes open and looked at me.

Run Boy Run by WOODKID

His eyes widened as bells from the church rang and my face paled. I turned and saw two men stalking towards us. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to his feet. I looked at him with fear-filled eyes, and as if he understood, he picked me up and started running. The men behind us shouted and screamed for us to stop. The world passes in a blur as we run and duck, spinning around corners and jumping over obstacles. We finally found refuge in an alley.

Worth It by Fifth Harmony

Music blasted from a nearby door and we ducked inside. The first thing I smelled was the alcohol. We looked around to see a rather bright and smoky interior. Well, that’s all that I saw before a large hand covered my eyes and a low voice growled apologies. We walked through the club towards the back where the man explained our issue. We were suddenly in a much cooler area as the music became muffled. The man pressed my head to his chest and covered my other ear making me effectively deaf as well as blind.

Sticks and Stones by The Pierces

I struggled away from him as I felt the breeze hit my face a few moments later. We had reached outside once more. He smiled, widening the painted smile. I smiled back until I saw the wall beside us explode. I turned and saw the men standing with their weapons drawn. My hands lifted according to their own will and words I didn’t know dripped from my mouth, causing the shadows to drip with them and pool at my feet before shooting off and stabbing into the men, ripping them apart.

Blindness by Metric

I was lifted and the shadows retreated. The man carried me away as I fell asleep. I awoke in a cozy bed, my body felt cold and I shivered as there were no coverings. An old lady sat beside me, her face was painted very similarily to the man, only much neater. She smiled at my tired eyes and put a rag on my forehead. She had a creaky yet strong voice as she told me I was sick. I had done something I wasn’t supposed to be able to do, and it had stressed my body too much. I smiled at her, not quite understanding, but wanting to believe her. The man walked in at that moment.

It Gets Better by Joel Faviere

That night he explained how they ended up here. Their home was underground at the edge of the town. The man told me his name, but I decided to simply call him Grandy. The old lady laughed jovially at the name. She told me to call her Mama. I smiled, tasting the name on my lips a few times. She smiled so brightly, she shone.

**  
{my bus stopped and so did I}**


End file.
